


nothin' on you

by whatabeautifulday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, pure unadulterated fluff in high school setting, that oppa aka jeon wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/whatabeautifulday
Summary: he can ignore all the gifts falling out from his locker and confessions wrapped in pink paper smelling of chocolate, because at the end of the day, he has soonyoung's hand to holdand it's their world to keep





	nothin' on you

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration hit on the plane home and i had to do it, also happy end of 2018!!! may your 2019 be better in every way ^_^ 
> 
> lapslock.

it’s not like he doesn’t hear them calling him, it’s just that he chooses not to respond because responding once means he would set off expectations and he can’t fulfil each and every girl’s need to be acknowledged. every single day when he walks down the hallway, he rates how good the day is. a good day is when he gets one or two lingering girls peeking at him as he opens his locker, waiting to see if he acknowledges any of the gifts or roses stuffed in there. he doesn’t, usually bypassing everything that’s not his class material and focusing on getting to class. a bad day is when more than one girl hangs around him as he cleans after class, not-so-discreetly using their phones to capture him in various angles because being a certain kwon soonyoung’s Best Friend tended to land him in trouble and cleaning duties were fast becoming his next best friend.

 

a half-good day is when the devil himself comes to save him, cleaning half of the classroom while he cleans the other half and more girls gather because apparently two relatively popular and attractive guys cleaning a classroom ticked all the right boxes for high school girls. 

 

they work in silence, occasionally sending each other secretive smiles like it was their plan all along, having the entire window filled with girls staring at them and gossiping loudly about how they have yet to accept any confessions from any of them that have tried. they tamp down knowing laughter and focus on their own areas, and if soonyoung crosses over to wonwoo’s side under the pretence of “helping him clean his side” but actually using that opportunity to poke at wonwoo’s shoulder or write horrible cheesy things on the blackboard wonwoo has just painstakingly wiped clean, well then, no one had to know.

 

later, much later, when the cleaning tools have been kept and the tables at the back pushed together in such a way that it could hold more than one person lying down, they lie side by side on the cold surface, pressed together from their shoulder to fingertips. soonyoung always has wonwoo’s fingers wrapped loosely around his, head tilted slightly, even though it’s a horrible position, to look at wonwoo. wonwoo has his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep but fooling no one. it’s quiet save for the whirring of the classrooms ceiling fan and wonwoo lives for such moments. where it feels like they do have their own world, their private bubble after all.

 

“so, how many confessions for _that oppa_ today?” soonyoung giggles as he sees wonwoo frown at the nickname on reflex.

 

“shut up. didn’t we say not to talk about confessions or popularity when it’s after school hours?” wonwoo cracks an eye open to half-heartedly glare at soonyoung as said boy grins at wonwoo with so much fondness, wonwoo’s heart pulls, tugs. he likes this boy so much.

 

“no but hear me out. i have something i want to say.”

 

“i too, have something i want to say. and that is, why can’t we do this in the comfort of a bed? the table is so uncomfortable to lie on.”

 

“wonwoo!! the point isn’t that, listen to me first.”

 

wonwoo nods as a sign for him to go on, turning to show that he’s paying attention.

 

“so i have a confession to make. it’s from this one boy with _ten ten_ eyes, loud as fuck and decently popular with the dance people and girls who like what they see when he dances” there’s mirth dancing in soonyoung’s eyes.

 

wonwoo is so, _so_ head over heels.

 

“soonyoung” wonwoo rolls his eyes exasperatedly, but that’s not a “shut up” so soonyoung ploughs on, fingers twining tightly around wonwoos’.

 

“and he’s confessing to an even more decently popular guy in school, who reads about astrology during his free time and is secretly a nerd for horoscope compatibilities even though everyone knows you can’t trust them. this guy once said, when he was drugged with cough medicine at that time due to staying up studying for exams that weren’t even worth it, that he thinks geminis are one of a kind, because there’s no in-between for them. it’s black and white, all or nothing. you either really like them or hate them.”

 

“kwon soonyoung, what are you doing” wonwoo huffs as he turns his body fully to rest his head on soonyoung’s chest, burying his face into his uniform so his words come out muffled but soonyoung can feel the affection radiating and he runs a hand through wonwoo’s hair. It’s getting a little too long, and he thinks it’s time to ask Mrs Jeon to get wonwoo to cut his hair, but he thinks this hairstyle looks nice on Wonwoo too. everything always ends up looking nice on wonwoo.

 

“shhh, I’m not done.” soonyoung places a finger onto wonwoo’s lips and wonwoo resists the urge to nip at it.

 

“so he’s confessing to this horoscope bookworm, because a gemini chooses who they like with caution, but now there’s no need to be cautious anymore, not when he knows this spectacled guy who dozes off doing math problems, drinks his coffee all black like who the fuck does that at our age, who can’t eat seafood and who saves the white chocolates among his confession gifts for him because he knows he likes them best, who is calm and polite all the time that he doesn’t know how to reject girls so he rather ignores the confession and who because of that, has created a reputation for himself and is called _that oppa_ by every girl who has seen his face. who probably maybe potentially likes one kwon soonyoung, whom he daresay dances really well and not so secretly adds the fancams of his dancing during school festivals into his playlist on youtube, who likes to eat the seafood that this one jeon wonwoo can’t eat. who reads the horoscope column of the paper daily like it’s a bible because he’s been conditioned to believe such trashy words about how a gemini and cancer can overcome the odds and work together."

 

wonwoo is gripping onto soonyoung’s hand so tightly that his fingers are starting to feel numb but soonyoung is looking at wonwoo like how he always does when they’re alone, open and full of adoration. again, for the millionth time that day, and every other day since that one day where he did a favour for his teacher and helped her record the dance performance during their school’s annual celebration, and learnt that in the years of teenage angst, happiness could come in the form of a person that's brighter than the sun itself, he tells himself to cherish this. this friendship, this mutual attraction they have for each other. this silly butterfly feeling whenever their pinkies brush as they cross paths to get to their class.

 

they’re so young, but his heart already recognises soonyoung as someone who’s really important in his life.


End file.
